Carnage(ROISSA)
Carnage is the 5th of the Shadow War Series and the 20th of Icestormshadow's Maps. this is the last time most of both the Elemental and the Noctis Crew appear. Or is it......... It is the first map of the Warzone gamemode, which is a mix between Extinction and Zombies with multiple factions fighting each other. It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story The group, consisting of Icestormshadow, Shadow, Sky Wing, Amiri, Flamesword, and Airhammer were called into a bunker, where President Eisenhower asked them about the enemies they were facing, and whether it was possible to beat them, which Shadow stated that it was, at a heavy cost, in hundreds of millions of lives on both sides. They then discussed tactics that could work, Shadow then stated that the best course of action would be an direct attack, which the president said wasn't possible. Shadow responded that more reinforcements were on their way. The President then asked how long they would be until they got there, Shadow said within a few hours, they had just get through the SIAA's forces. Everyone asked where he got this information from, he said he "his ways". With that, the assault began in earnest, attacking Shadowstorm at his fortress in most situations wasn't a good idea, but this was the best and only chance the had according to Shadow. They then started the battle, which then Shadow uses his new found Time Null powers to stop time, and transport the group closer, expect for Flamesword, who was called to guard General Aquahammer. So Shadow, Airhammer, Icestormshadow, Sky Wing, and Amiri headed to where Shadowstorm was, and Shadow resumed time, and Shadowstorm was shocked at how they snuck through his army, but no matter, they would all die, as he lifted his sword and a red beam shot into the sky, starting the formation of a rift. The Heros then started fighting Shadowstorm. Meanwhile in the Aether.... The Sentinels, Elementals, and Aetherians were fighting against the Apothicons and Ibrificains. The battle was in the apothicons favor, and they knew it, so the Elementals came up with a plan, they used several Nuclear Elementals, who were sent in as suicide bombers, which the Enemy wasn't expecting at all, and were decimated. They still fought hard, and began to lose ground to the combined might of the Elementals, Aetherians, and Sentinels. But soon they saw a red tear appear, and they knew that they had to move faster, for soon victory would be upon the SIAA. Meanwhile in Realspace..... While the fight was hard, Shadowstorm then spawned in a shadow clone, who who kept them occupied for the time being, while the clone was hard to kill, they did, but before they did, the clone teleported Shadow away from the fight, into the middle of the Necropolis Army, a moment later Shadow disappeared, while the rest of the group continued to fight Shadowstorm, the rift was open enough that reinforcements began to pour out in the form of Ibrificains, thousands of them, soon the Humans were being pushed back with renewed vigor from the Shadows and Ibrificains. Meanwhile on Aquahammer's Ship, Aquahammer was giving orders, but soon an assassin snuck aboard, meaning to kill him, but Flamesword interpreted this assassin and began to fight him, as he slashed, the assassin dodged, he then shoot a pillar of flame, which the assassin was on fire, but the assassin then jumped over him, and plunged a dagger into Aquahammer's Animation Core, killing him, as he turned into a puddle of water, the assassin then pushed Flamesword into it, and Flamesword died. the deed done, the Assassin left. On the ground it was a losing battle, with the Humans being pushed to the coast, and the Shadows gaining more power, as the rift widens, soon ancient lovecraftian horrors come through the breach into realspace, The Ibificains, and indeed, the Shadows masters had come, they were hailed as heralds of doom across the battlefield, as the Humans began to turn tail and run, as the crew began to gain ground on Shadowstorm, who had grown weak from making the rift, which he called it the Great Rift. As the heros battled Shadowstorm, he then summoned more clones, he then states that they will feel his wrath, as he then stabs a random human with Shadow Poison and she turns into black ash. He then turns on the others, but they are prepared and dodge the poisoned blade. Icestormshadow then took control of some of the clones, and they fought the other clones, allowing the others to once again fight the prime Shadowstorm. After reengaging with Shadowstorm, Airhammer slammed him with her hammer, causing him to fly a few feet, which then Amiri took advantage of and pulled out a 80. gauge shotgun and unloaded the entire clip into him, which he was mostly unfazed by, and he then reached out with a tendril and touched Amiri, and she too turned to ash. Shadowstorm then retracted his clones, only to realize too late that Ice had access to his army, as they began to fight each other, giving the humans a break as the army degenerated into a mass of mobs. Meanwhile in the Aether.... The ESA were ultimately winning the fight, as the AI were pouring into Realspace. however, then Red Shadows, a Old One who was once the Shadow Man, and was infected and reanimated by Shadowstorm to bring the Apothicons to his side. The Red Shadows then shoot red beams at them, they dodge as Poisonblade goes behind the original one and stabs him, causing the other clones to flicker, the red beams stop. Voidbolt then summoned a black hole and that sucked a major amount of the AI forces into it, never to return. Meanwhile in Realspace.... Shadowstorm then took back control of the army, at the ones in New York, as the Humans wisely retreated and regrouped in a defensive position, with machine guns set up, they then mowed down the renewed army, which suffered around 1% of its total army dying during the infighting. While the Shadows reached them, it took many ranks of dead Shadows to do so. Icestormshadow then generates a Shadow Shard and stabs it into Shadowstorm, causing him to become unstable, in the resulting explosion sends the others flying, Icestormshadow then pushes Shadowstorm into the Shadow Realm, and jumps into the portal and the portal closes. The other gasp as they both disappear. Meanwhile in the Shadow Realm.... Icestormshadow and Shadowstorm tumble to the ground, Ice then begins to glow black, and tentacles spout from his body, as the Shadow Plague takes over fully, he lashes out at Shadowstorm with his tentacles which Shadowstorm just dissolves them, then Ice freezes him in place, and then begins sending ice spikes at him, until he loses all traces of his previous nature. Shadowstorm, greatly weakened, breaks out his icey prison and sends Ice into the abyss. He then portals back into Realspace Meanwhile in Realspace...... Shadowstorm soon after being pushed teleports out, but no Ice, which then Sky Wing pulled out his Vortex Cannon and shoots Shadowstorm, which Shadowstorm then is tossed around like a toy, and then begins to choke Sky Wing, which he gets a hammer thrown in his chest as a reward. he then lets go of Sky Wing, which he takes another chance to fire off his Vortex Cannon. which Shadowstorm then reflects, with it hitting both of them, throwing them around like toys, leaving both weak, with Shadow Poison slowly sapping their life. The Humans are being overrun as the Shadows swarm and infect them, as the Humans begin to lose ground once again, they stand surrounded by the Shadows, and the sea, with both ending with them dying, they saw no choice but to make a last stand. They then prayed for salvation when all hope seemed lost. Then, hope came, in the form of of a green light from the heavens, and it struck the ground, and out of the ground came bony hands, as Skeletal Knights from the Great War come up from the ground and begin to assist the humans, somehow killing many more Shadows despite the fact that they were holding swords, and then a flaming human came down, Sky Wing and Airhammer recognized this person as Danny, but in a new form, a half skeleton, half human, and he was coming with a vengeance. Shadowstorm then stood in shock for a moment, how he could he be alive, he killed him in the factory. He soon recovered from the shock and tried to infect Sky Wing, but he resisted, and shot him again, knocking back Shadowstorm, then Airhammer threw her hammer into him, knocking the wind, as they both turned to air and left the scene, badly wounded. Danny touched down to the ground, and green flames begin appearing and eating up the Shadows. Danny then leaped across the battlefield, surrounding himself with green fire, and dealt judgment upon any Shadow, Ibrificain, or Apothicon who stood in his way, Then he landed and green fire bursts around him, as he set his hands on fire. Shadowstorm, they both charged, and the fight started once again, with Shadow and Green Fire going off whenever they clashed. Danny then summons a sinkhole and begins to crush Shadowstorm, While Shadowstorm starts telekinetically choking him. They stood, choking each other for a few minutes, seeing who would go first, wanting the other to die. The Humans at this point were a shadow of the numbers they were once at, numbering at about 10,000. Just then, pink fire began to erupt around the battlefield, as ethereal entities begin to collect lights that were shining about the field, one of the spirits approached Danny and stated that his name was Amon, Danny asked what he was doing, Amon stated that he was collecting souls of the dead in order to consume them. Danny and Shadowstorm then, nodded, and both attacked Amon, which surprised him. He then stated they had a grave mistake messing with a Deamon Lord, then Deamons, and all other forces still present, fought together against the Deamons, seeing such a great evil caused the Humans to rally, as well as the other forces to work together. Slowly and painfully, the Deamons were pushed from Realspace, as the tear into the Aether poured out not just Apothicons and Ibrificains, but also Elementals, Sentinels and Aetherians. While Danny and Shadowstorm fought Amon, they managed to defeat him after a titanic struggle which took most of their energy, with one last heave, Danny pushed Shadowstorm into Amon's path, killing them both. He then got up, and with the last of his energy, closed the Great Rift, before falling unconscious. Epilogue Hundreds of millions, dead all because of one person..... The Black skies fade to a gray color, once again, light was once again hitting the eastern side of the U.S and southeastern Canada. the regions where Shadowstorm completely took over, were deemed unsafe for human habitation, and so with a heavy heart, many moved west, some decided to stay despite the warnings, and they were left, without assistance, and soon, the Shadows returned, mutated into hideous monsters that stalked the Ever-Night. But, the Apothicons were not done with Humanity, they began a new plan, this time, it involved going to a nation that was weak, little did they know that the Primis had been awakened, warriors who would hunt them until the last one was dead..... Danny wakes up in a medical facility, with people frantically trying to heal him, he then placed a hand on himself and light healed his magically inflicted wounds, and he took off the equipment and walked out, sad about the events, sad that he couldn't save his friends in time. Layout Urban Area This Area is where you spawn, has primarily Shadows, has Quick Revive and Bower Ale. This Area has resisted the corruption of Shadowstorm somehow, located towards the coast, has Military A.Is who will assist you. Shadowy Urban Area This are costs 1000 points to buy, but is pretty far away from where you spawn, Has Deft Cola, Stone Cold Soda, and Force Field. Has more Shadows, and some Ibrificains, and no A.I to support you. Shadowy Barren Area This Area costs 1700 points to buy, has Run Smoothie, and Electric Burst, Shadows are less common, and Ibrifcains are more common, as well as the rare Apothicon. Shadowstorm's Fortress This area is only accessible when you have completed a certain part of the Easter Egg, Apothicons are commonplace, as well Elle Shadows and Ibrificains, Juggernog and Twin Bullets are located here. Elementain Ship Costs 4000 points to access, you gain access to Headshot Bot, as well as Healing Stations and Ammo Regenerators. Quests * Main Quest '''- Kill Shadowstorm, prevents ''Secondary Quest ''- Distract Shadowstorm from being completed * '''Main Quest - Prevent the opening of the Ibrificain Rift * Main Quest - Protect Aquahammer * Main Quest - Take back Upper New York from the SIAA * Secondary Quest ''- Kill 50,000 Enemies to receive the Suncracker * ''Secondary Quest ''- Distract Shadowstorm * ''Secondary Quest - Call for Help * Music Quest - Turn on three radios and then shoot a Radio Zombie, then When It Falls will play Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower * M2 Stasis Trap * Ancient Sword * Mega Death * 115 Suppressor * Suncracker Bows * Ibificain Bow * Fire Bow * Ice Bow * Shadow Bow * Earth Bow * Radiation Bow * Air Bow * Lightning Bow * Water Bow * Void Bow * Apothicon Bow * Elemental Bow * Anti-BOW SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * 218-115 Sword (Shadow) * Fire Sword (Flamesword) * Air Blast (Sky Wing) * Ice Spikes or Chain Lightning or Shadow Control (Icestormshadow) * Hammer Time (Airhammer) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death * TYF-14 Flamethrower Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 * Air Blaster Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil * Earth Shredder Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 * HSEBA Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair * Elemental Sword Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege * Apothicon Servant * Warpizer Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points * Bower Ale (Your damage is increased by 1.4 percent and attack speed is increased) points Trivia * This map is actually ironically similar to Avengers: Endgame in many ways *I think the ending makes up for last series "light" ending *Also, things such as the ESAA, the EHA, the ESHAA, the SIAA, and the AIA were all made up for this map, mainly to show the utter power that Shadowstorm both had and was facing **ESAA stands for Elemental-Sentinel-Aetherian Alliance **EHA stand for the Elemental-Human Alliance **EHSAA stands for Elemental-Sentinel-Human-Aetherian Alliance **AIA stands for Apothicon-Ibrificain Alliance **SIAA stands for Shadow-Ibrificain-Apothicon Alliance Category:Maps Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Shadow War Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:Icestormshadow Category:Mystic War Category:Carnage Expansion